5 in 1
by Pendosa
Summary: 5 kepribadian dalam satu tubuh.? itu pasti terdengar gila. Tapi bagi Uzumaki Naruto itu bukanlah Hal gila karena dia hidup bersama dengan Empat kembarannya. dalam satu tubuhnya. Bahkan setiap kepribadian dirinya. Memiliki kekasih berbeda beda.
1. chapter 1

**5 in 1**

 **Sumary: 5 kepribadian dalam satu tubuh.? itu pasti terdengar gila. Tapi bagi Uzumaki Naruto itu bukanlah Hal gila karena dia hidup bersama dengan Empat kembarannya. dalam satu tubuhnya. Bahkan setiap kepribadian dirinya. Memiliki kekasih berbeda beda.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari Boboiboy.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool dxd © Ichie isibumi**

 **Warn: OOC, Harem naru, lime,eyd berantakan dsb**

 **.**

 **[Rias Gremory]**

Rias gremory merasa sudah menjadi seperti seorang ibu sekarang. Salahkan saja kekasihnya, yang bersikap layaknya anak kecil dia sendiri juga heran bagaimana bisa dia menerima 'Naruto' yang bersifat temperamental dan ngambekan. Haaah Rias menghela nafasnya, menatap kekasihnya, yang dengan asik memakan hotdog sendiri tanpa memikirkan dirinya. Sudah begitu makannya, belepotan lagi. "Naruto pipimu" Rias dengan tisu melap pipi Naruto yang belepotan mayones. "makasih." dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya naruto menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Rias "uhmm Rias aku mau susu" Naruto memegang Payudara Rias. Rias mengedutkan alisnya dirinya merasa kesal.

*pletak.

Rias memberikan jitakan kasih sayang kepada kepala berambut kuning itu. Bukannya tidak senang Naruto menyentuhnya, hanya saja tau tempat dong inikan taman banyak orang, haaah lagi lagi Rias menghela nafas melihat Naruto hendak menangis karena jitakan yang dia berikan. Oh ayolah Naruto itu sudah tua, bahkan umurnya melebihi dirnya dan kakanya, atau bahkan orang tuanya, Naruto seorang Dewa! Dewa yang disembah masyrakat Shinto. Apa jadinya kalau mereka melihat Dewa yang mereka sembah seperti ini.

"kamu itu Dewa loh naru." Rias membelai lembut pipi Naruto dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian sang empunya pipi. "Dewa tidak boleh begitu masa Dewa cengeng." Rias sedikit menyelipkan nada ejekan pada kekasihnya. Oh Rias melihat Naruto tersinggung. "Aku tidak cengeng kok!" Rias tertawa kemudian mencubit pipi sang kekasih. "hai hai kamu tidak cengeng" Rias tertawa. "Hai Dewa kamu tidak cengeng" Meski sedikit kesal Naruto segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Rias "ayo kita bermain bersama anak anak itu." Rias tersenyum melihat Naruto yang dengan ceria menarik tubuhnya. "Naruto pelan pelan dong" meski Rias bukan manusia tetap aja kakinya, merasa lelah dan pegal karena ditarik oleh Naruto kesana kemari.

"hahaha kamu payah Rias" Rias memanyunkan bibirnya, mendengar tawa mengejek yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. "Udah ah capek." Rias segera mendudukan dirinya di rerumputan. diikuti Naruto yang mengambil tempat disebelahnya. "aaaah padalah aku kan masih mau main" Naruto merengek khas anak kecil. "Nanti kita main lagi sekarang makan dulu." Rias mengeluarkan sebuah ramen cup. untuk Naruto tentu saja ramennya, sudah Rias masak terlebih dahulu Ruas menangkap binar kesenangan dimata Naruto dan itu membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan senyumnya. "Ittadakimas!' dengan berteriak Naruto segera menyantap ramennya.

"hum Naru" Rias memanggil nama kekasihnya. Untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan berhasil "humm" dengan mulut masih penuh dengan ramen Naruto menatap Rias. "kapan kamu akan mengajar di Kuoh dan melamarku.?" tanya Rias. Gluk! Menelan ramennya Naruto menatap Rias

"besok deh" jawab Naruto dengan santainya tak ayal membuat Rias memekik senang dan memeluk kekasihnya. "hehe benarkah Arigatou Naru" Rias segera menyambar bibir Naruto membawanya kedalam ciuman hangat.

 **[Gabriel]**

Gabriel itu malaikat, dan dia tahu akan hal itu tapi kenapa dia bisa memilikinya sebuah perasaan yang tabu untuk dirinya. bahkan jenis sepertinya perasaan itu manusia menyebutnya, Cinta. Dan ini pertama kalinya Gabriel mencintai mahluk lain selain 'Ayahnya' yang telah tiada. mahluk itu bernama Naruto seorang Dewa mitologi shinto. Dewa berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi bagaikan tembok dan seringkali melontarkan ucapan yang pedas dan kasar serta tajam yang seringkali menusuk ulu hati.

Gabriel pertama bertemu Naruto saat ia dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Do'a manusia yang ia bawa kesebuah kuil. Tepatnya kuil milik Naruto.

"Ah." Gabriel dengan takut takut memasuki kuil disanalah dia pertama bertemu dengan sepasang manik hitam yang menatapnya datar. "Bodoh!" kata pedas meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Naruto. Membuat Gabriel merasa dirinya tersakiti.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!" Gabriel tau marah bukanlah hal yang terpuji untuk jenis suci sepertinya, tapi perkataan pedas Naruto di depannya, "Menjatuhkan Doa manusia kekuilku itu suatu penghinaan untuku kau menghina kami Dewa Shinto.?" kata pedas lagi lagi terlontar. Gabriel mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Kuil.? Shinto.? Dewa.? dengan perlahan Gabriel menatap sekeliling. Oh Ayah kenapa aku ceroboh! rutuk Gabriel ketika menyadari dimana ia sekarang.

"ma maafkan aku." Gabriel tau dia salah dan segera meminta maaf, apalagi sosok di depannya adalah seorang Dewa, dan melihat dari besarnya kuil ini Dewa di depannya pasti termasuk sosok Dewa superior. "cih" decihan hanya itu yang Gabriel terima namun ia tetap bersabar karena memang dialah yang salah. "aku tidak memaafkanmu kau harus melayaniku!"

"eh" Gabriel mengerjapkan matanya dan itulah awal dirinya jatuh cinta pada Dewa bersurai hitam bermulut pedas ini. "hum Gabriel kau ingin menjadi Dewi.?" Gabriel merasakan pelukan dari belakagnya. "maksudmu Naru kun.?" tanya Gabriel dirinya merasa belum paham

"Menikahlah denganku lepaskan statusmu sebagai Malaikat dan jadilah Dewiku." Gabriel tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengecup pipinya. wajahnya memerah, Halonya mengedip kencang dan sayapnya mulai meredup. "N naru" dengan terbata Gabriel mendorong Naruto dari tubuhnya. "kenapa kau mendorongku.?" Gabriel melihat delikan tajam diarahkan padanya, "Kau tidak mencintaiku.?" lagi lagi Gabriel mendengar ucapan tajam itu. Gabriel sudah terbiasa akan itu dan hanya memberikan senyim malaikat nya.(dia kan memang malaikat) "bukan itu hanya saja kalau aku tidak ada surga tidak akan berjalan dengan baik." "huh" Naruto mendengus. "Memang apa peduliku.? seharusnya kamu tau kalau jatuh cinta padaku inilah resikonya " Naruto mendengus dan memandang Gabriel tajam.

"ayolah Nar-" Gabriel menelan kembali apa yang akan dia ucapkan karena merasakan Naruto telah mencumbunya dengan kasar. 'oh ayah maafkan aku aku akan jatuh.' batin Gabriel mulai mengikuti alur cumbuan Naruto.

 **[ Seraffal leviathan ]**

Seraffal tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang diruangannya, sebagai seorang mou. bagaimana dirinya bisa tenang kalau dari tadi. pria mesum berambut oranye, bernama Naruto selalu mencium pipinya bahkan bibirnya. Jika tidak mengingat pria itu adalah Dewa, sekaligus calon suaminya pasti Serra sudah membekukan pria itu. "ck mou Naru tan tenanglah" rengek manja Serra sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "ayolah sayang aku bosan di kuil terus. lagipula aku ini tunanganmu loh." Naruto mengalungkan tangannya di leher Serra.

"hummph!" Serra mengembungkan pipinya membuat Naruto gemas dan mencubit pipi tembem Serra. "ittai! Sakit mou Naru tan!" Serra hanya bisa meringis karena kesakitan. "Hahaha maaf maaf" Naruto tertawa terpingkal pingkal memegang perutnya. "kenapa juga aku harus tunangan dengan Dewa mesum nan Jahil." Serra menggeleng geleng kan kepalanya bingung.

"itu karena kamu mencintaiku." Naruto dengan santainya menjawab. "hum kenapa aku jatuh cinta sama kamu". "karna aku tampan.?" Naruto segera menggendong Serrafal bridal style dan membawanya keluar. "Kyaaa! Naru tan turunkan aku!" Serrafal memberontak dalam gendongan Naruto bukan karna ia tak suka dia hanya malu. lihatlah seluruh pasa mata iblis yang berada di kantornya, menatapnya sambil memahan tawa.

"yo apa Dewa mesum ini boleh meminjam Ratu kalian.?" tanya Naruto pada dua pengawal di depan pintu yang di tanggapi gelak tawa. "tentu Naruto sama kami tidak punya hak melarang anda" Naruto segera melangkah dengan senyum lebar. Berbeda dengan Serra yang menunduk malu.

Naruto dan Serafall kini berada di dunia manusia. "Naru tan kita mau ngapain disini.?" Sera terlihat kebingungan karena Naruto membawanya, kesebuah Mall. "aku mau membelikanmu Costum cosplay. Kau pasti senang ayo." Naruto segera menarik tangan Sera untuk masuk kedalam.

Di dalam Naruto menyuruh Sera untuk Cosplay apapun yang dia inginkan. "Naru tan bagaimana cocok tidak.?" Serafal kini memakai Cosplay Tsunade dari Anime Naruko. "cocok apalagi dadamu keliatan hehe" Naruto dengan wajah mesumnya. "mou Naru tan ih" Sera ngambek sepertinya. "haha. ia ia aku bercanda kok." Naruto menarik tangan Serafall untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Naru tan " Serafal sedikit kaget namun hanya diam saja. "ne Sera. kalau menikah nanti aku mau punya anak lima dan harus cewek semua." Serafall kaget.

"memangnya kenapa lima naru tan dan kenaoa cewek semua.?" bingung Serrafall.

"tidak harus cewek karena mereka akan cantik sepertimu" dengan mesumnya Naruto segera mencium Serafall. Dan Serafall sendiri hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan mesum kekasihnya.

 **[Akeno Himejima]**

Akeno yakin dirinya menggoda dan sexy, dengan bokong kencang dan aset dada yang melebihi rata rata semua mahluk pasti jatuh pada pelukannya. Tapi kenapa kekasihnya. Tidak tergoda sama sekali yang setiap hari akeno lihat hanya wajah mengantuk dan tidak niat Hidup dari kekasih tampannya, kadang akeno ingin menjambak rambut putih acak kekasihnya karena kesal. Karena tak tergoda dengan dirinya. "ayo Naru kun lihat." Akeno menggoyangkan kedua dada besarnya yang hanya tertutpi Bh nya dihadapan Naruto yang tengah tiduran di sofa.

"minggirlah Akeno aku ngantuk. Para manusia meminta anak mereka untuk menjadi baik hoaaaam.. Aku harus merubah kepribadian anak itu semalaman" Naruto mengusir Akeno dengan mengibaskan tangannya. "Naru apa kau tidak tergoda padaku.?" kini Akeno menungging dan menggoyangkan pantatnya tepat dimuka Naruto. "tidak." Naruto dengan wajah mengantuk mendorong Akeno.

"Naruuu ufufufu~ kau memang harusu kutaklukan." dengan sigap Akeno melompat ke Naruto dan menyambar bibir Naruto menciumnya dalam dan beringas. "unmm.? " Naruto hanya membiarkan Akeno semaunya ia tidak peduli yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya satu yaitu tidur. tapi sejak tadi ia tak kunjung bisa tidur bagaimana bisa tidur. kalau pakaiannya telah hilang dan kini Akeno menjilati seluruh tubuhnya dengan erotis sambil mendesahkan namanya. Oh andaikan ia kembarannya yang mesum pasti akeno tidak akan bisa berjalan seminggu nantinya

*bruk

Naruto mendorong Akeno. "okeh hanya satu ronde tidak lebih. sialan padahal aku ingin tidur" Naruto dengan mata ngantuk segera menyambar bibir Akeno dengan buas memberikan apa yang sejak kemarin Akeno inginkan. Sementara Akeno dengan senang hati. mendesah ria menikmati gerakan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

 **[Yasaka]**

Yasaka memandang suaminya, suaminya berambut merah acak bermata violet dan memiliki paras tampan ditambah lagi sifatnya yang begitu formal dan sopan tak salah ia Yasaka, menikah dengan suaminya. Yasaka tidak heran sebenarnya. kenapa suaminya memiliki sifat seperti ini. Suaminya adalah Dewa dalam Mitologi Shinto. Uzumaki Naruto Dewa Kepribadian. Dewa yang memberikan sifat kepada setiap manusia. Yasaka tersenyum melihat interaksi anak dan ayah di depannya itu. "Anata sudah malam ajaklah kunou masuk " benar kata Yasaka langit sudah menunjukan tanda tanda akan malam dengan senyum kecil diwajah suaminya, yasaka melihat suaminya masuk bersama dengan kunou yang tersenyum senang.

Dimanapun dan apapun situasinya, suaminya selalu menunjukan sikap formal dan sopan bahkan ketika mereka akan tidur. Yasaka selalu menahan mati matian setiap malam Hasrat kitsune nya yang mengebu. Menginginkan agar suaminya menggagahi dirinya. Walau kunou masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki adik Yasaka sudah tidak tahan. toh suaminya bisa mengeluarkannya diluar.

"uhmmm.. " Yasaka dapat merasakan bibir suaminya menegang dengan tatap mata terkejut. "haaah haah Anata.." Yasaka tida mempedulikan harga dirinya sebagai ratu. Sekarang dia hanya ingin dipuaskan oleh suaminya. Wajahnya memerah beberapa saliva menetes dari pinggir bibir. Yasaka berharap agar suaminya segera menerjangnya dan memakannya, tapi reaski suaminya malah. "Yasaka kamu sakit.?" selain terlalu sopan dan formal suaminya juga terlalu polos dan itu menyiksa diri yasaka. "Persetan." Yasaka mengumpat dan segera menerkam bibir sang suami. Memaksa sang suami untuk malayani hasrat kitsunenya, malam ini.

.

.

T. B. C

:v yo ini cuma fic iseng wkwkwk xd xd btw ini mau dilanjut gk review nya dong xd untuk fic Gaje ini wkwwkwk

 **Rias x Naruto.**

 **Gabriel x Naruto (menma)**

 **Serafall x Naruto (Yahiko)**

 **Akeno x Naruto (Natsuo) (oc)**

 **Yasaka x Naruto (Nagato)**

 **Di dalam kurung adalah nama nama kepribadian (saudara kembar naruto)**

 **okeh daaaa xd**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 in 1**

 **.**

 **Sumary: 5 kepribadian dalam satu tubuh.? itu pasti terdengar gila. Tapi bagi Uzumaki Naruto itu bukanlah Hal gila karena dia hidup bersamadengan Empat kembarannya. dalam satu tubuhnya. Bahkan setiap kepribadian dirinya. Memiliki kekasih berbeda beda.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto.**

 **High School Dxd © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **[Rias Gremory]**

Rias tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini sifat kekasihnya berbeda.? Dan kenapa rambut kekasihnya menjadi Hitam.? apa dia mengecetnya, emtahlah Rias bingung atau kekasihnya masih marah dan kesal karena semalam dia tidak membuatkan susu hangat untuk Naruto sebelum tidur.? Ayolah Rias hanya ingin kekasihnya Dewasa sedikit. Masa ia sudah 18 th (umur manusia) masih suka susu hangat terus kalau gak bakalan ngompol.

Haaah. Rias menghela nafas kekasihnya seperti orang lain saja hari ini maksud Rias ini terlalu hening untuk orang yang hyperactiv seperti Naruto dan ini sudah 15 menit mereka berjalan menuju sekolah sebuah rekor untuk Naruto

"Huh gadis Shitori itu selalu seperti itu." Rias berani bersumpah ini adalah pertama kali dirinya melihat kekasihnya, mendengus bukan mendengus manja atau sebagainya melainkan dengusan tak suka atau meremehkan, dan tadi kekasihnya, menyebut Sona gadis Shitori.? apa kekasihnya sudah kenal dengan Sona.? tapi kok bisa seingat Rias ini pertama kalinya Naruto ke Kuoh.

"Naruto Nii sama" kening riat tertekuk dalam melihat Sona dengan membungkuk hormat dan berkata dengan sopan pada Naruto. "kamu mengenal Naruto kun Sona.?" Rias bertanya, Sona mengangguk "Naruto nii sama adalah tunangan Nee sama" Jderrr! Rias tersambar petir Imajinasi dan dengan patah patah menatap Naruto. "Naruto kun apa benar jadi kamu selingkuh!" Naruto setengah berteriak pada Naruto. "Berisik! Aku tidak selingkuh!" okeh sepertinya Naruto masih sangat marah soal kemarin malam. Tapi disini Rias merasa lebih marah karena Naruto selinhkuh darinya.

Sona menatap bingung bukan pakaian Guru yang dikenakan Naruto tapi sifat Naruto menurut Sona sifat tunangan kakaknya, itu sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, kemana sifat mesumnya.? biasanya tunangan kakanya, akan langsung menggodanya bila mereka bertemu.

"maksudmu selingkuh apa Rias.?" Sona bertanya. "Naruto kun itu kekasihku!" Rias menjawab kesal. "ck sudan kubilang bukan aku!" Naruto kembali mendecak kesal.

Sona terkejut namun bisa ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya, "buktinya.?" Sona coba bersikap tenang kalau Nee san nya tau pasti bisa gawat. Rias dengam segera mengambil Hpnya dan menyerahkan pada Sona disana terdapat foto fotonya dengan Naruto (ori) yang sedang tertawa lebar bersama. Oke sekarang Sona mulai percaya. Dia mendelik pada Naruto. "Nii sama apa anda menggoda Rias.?" Sona dengan pandangan tajam menatap Naruto. "Menggoda bagaimana.?" Rias melihat Sona sengatnya kekasihnya tak pernah menggodanya.

"Nii sama adalah orang mesum dan jahil kamu tau kan Rias." Rias terkejut Sona menatap bingung reaksi yang Rias keluarkan. "Kamu salah Naruto kun itu kekanakanakan dan temperamental" Sona menggeleng. "tidak Nii sama sifatnya, mesum dia bahkan bercinta dengam Nee sama di kantor padahal karyawan lagi ramai" Sona membenarkan kacamata miliknya. Rias menganga kemudian menatap

"Oh Demi Amaterasu yang cerewet kalian tuli sudah kubilang itu bukan aku.?" Naruto mengintimidasi mereka dengan sedikit menaikan kekuatannya. Dan berhasil membuat Sona dan Rias merasa sesak. "ck kuso! sialan kalian Yahiko! Naruto!" Naruto mengumpat kemudian meredakan energinya.

"kalau bukan kau siapa.? kamu mau bilang kamu punya sifat lebih dari satu gitu.? dan setiap sifatmu itu punya pasangn sendiri gitu." Ruas berucap asal sambil memutar matanya malas "memang ia." jawab Naruto datar.

"hah.?" Sona dan Rias memasang wajah cengo. "Nii sama kamu berbohongkan.? " Sona menatap tajam calon kk iparnya, "kukira Shitri adalah klan cerdas.

"oke masalah ini harus diluruskan apa semua kekasihmu tau.?" tanya Sona sementara Rias masih dengan wajah Cengo karena terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

 **[Nagato ( Formal Naruto ) ]**

"ah maaf mari kita minum teh ini ." Naruto duduk menatap 6 Wanita di apartemennya, lima di antaranya kekasihnya dan satunya adik dari kekasihnya. "Anata kamukah itu.?" Yasaka membuka suara pertama kali. Naruto mengangguk, "hei kamu memanggil Naru tan apa Yasaka Dono.?" serafall bertanya tak suka kepada Yasaka. "Anata.? memangnya salah kami sudah menikah bahkan mempunyai anak" kreeek! keempat kekasih Naruto merasakan hatinya retak.

"fufufu Naruto kamu selalu malas bila aku ajak bercinta, namun kenapa kamu mau dengan Milf.? jadi kamu penyuka milf.?" Akeno bertanya dengan Nada khasnya. Namun tersirat kesedihan. "haaah itu bukan aku. Itu Natsuo bukankah Sona chan sudah menjelaskan pada kalian.?" tanya Naruto mereka mengangguk. "kalian percaya kan.?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak!" memijat pelipisnya Naruto merasa pusing. "kalian semua sebutkan bagaimana sifatku dan warna rambutku saat bersama kalian."

"Naru kun berambut Hitam dan bermulut tajam serta pedas" Gabriel menjawab pertama

"Naruto kun berambut kuning dan Temperamental, seperti anak kecil." kali ini Rias.

"Naru tan sangat mesum dan Jahil rambut oranye nya bikin sakit mata" Serafal dengan nada khasnya.

"Naru kun pemalas dan suka ceplos aja kalau ngomong" Akeno menjawab.

"Anata berambut merah, orang yang berwibawa dan formal sangat sopan namun juga polos" Yasakan menjawab di urutan terakhir.

Naruto mengangguk puas " kalian tau aku Dewa kan Dewa kepribadian." mereka mengagguk "sebagai Dewa kepribadian aku memiliki 5 kepribadian gunanya untuk mudah memahami walau mau disebut apapun itu tetap orang yang sama sih yang berhubungan dengan kalian." oke para wanita itu mengangguk mengerti tapi mereka bingunh bagaiman kedepannya hubungan mereka nantinya.

"tadi itu Menma." ucap Naruto."Menma.?" "ia Menma Gabriel tidak akan asing karna Menma lah yang menjadi kekasih Gabriel." jelas Naruto "aku menamai masing masing kepribadianku"

"yang bersama Rias Naruto, yang bersama Gabriel Menma, bersama Seraffal Yahiko, bersama Akeno itu Natsuo, dan aku suami Yasaka Nagato."

"jadi begitu.." para wanita menghela nafas mereka. "tentu saja begitu memang kalian kira apa.?" suara dengan nada lucu hinggap di telinga mereka, mereka menemukan Naruto berambut kuning.

"huaa ngantuknya," Naruto mengucek matanya mgantuk. "uhmm.." mereka semua melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah Rias kemudian membuka pakaian Rias dan bh Rias. "aku mau susu." Naruto berucap dengan khas anak kecil "uhmm.." Naruto menyusu pada Rias.

Mereka semua cengo mendadak sementara Rias menahan kedut kesal.

*pletak!

Naruto mendapatkan jitakan kasih sayang dari Rias, "hiks hiks... Rias jahat" Naruto mulai memunculkan tanda tanda akan menagis. Gabriel dan lainya yang baru melihat naruto seperti ini malah merasa lucu. "Kyaaa Naru tan yang ini imut dari pada yang mesum" serrfal segera mencubit pipi Naruto karena gemasnya.

"ara ara Naruto haus sini menyusu padaku saja." Akeno mulai membuka bajunya menunjukan asetnya yang setara dengan Rias. "uhmm Naru mau" dengan anggukan dan mata berbinar Naruto segera melompat menuju Akeno.

*Greb!

Kerah baju Naruto ditahan oleh Yasakan sehingga tak bisa bergerak. "Kau bisa menyusu padaku istri sahmu mengapa harus dengan mereka!" Yasaka memberikan Glare membuat Naruto menciut. "tapi bagaimana nasib hubungan kita Nantinya.?" semua menoleh ke arah Gabriel.

"oh tenang aja " Naruto berucap enteng. "maksudmu.? " tanya Rias.

"Yahiko jelaskan." Naruto bergumam segera rambut Naruto dari kuning berubah menjadi oranye. Seluruh orang disana memperhatikan pertukaran sifat itu.

"aku akan menikahi kalian semua.." Naruto memberikan senyum mesum.

"HAAAAH!" teriak terkejut seluruh perempuan disitu.

T. B. C

:v nah yang kurang jelas kejawab gk di chap ini :v btw chap 3 mingkin ada lemon mungkin loh ya wkwkwk :v fic sebelah masih dikerjakan bagaimanapun ngetik Naruto main kuda kudaan dengan 11 orang gak mudah XD

Udah ah daaa.


End file.
